My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel
by Rueriha
Summary: The angel has ran away and disobeyed Heaven's laws to keep protecting Kai on Earth. This time, Sincerity and Kai are finally together. But the other angels are demanding to have their escaped angel back. At all costs...
1. Midnight Angel

_My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel_

_--by SunFireVixen--_

**Don't own Beyblade or anything. Only my angel Sincerity and the plot.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Midnight Angel**

**

* * *

**

_**4 years later...**_

Kai tapped his desk with his pencil, obviously bored. He pushed himself away from his desk, his rolling-chair rolling backwards. He yawned as the chair stopped and his pencil rolled off his desk onto the floor. He stared lazily outside, and a small blue bird zipped by.

He yawned again, and spun around in his desk chair. When it stopped, he threw his head back, and looked up at the white ceiling. Kai sighed, and closed his eyes, and relaxed in his chair.

He opened his eyes again, and shook his head. He groaned as he pulled himself back to his desk. He picked up his pencil from the floor, and continued to write.

After a few hours, Kai put down his pencil, stapled his essay, and stuffed it in his folder, and then in his backpack. He yawned, and glanced at the clock.

_11:57_

It had taken him 4 hours to finish an essay for his English class. He gave another big yawn, and threw himself into his bed, not bothering to undress.

Outside, perched on a tree, a pure white dove watched him as he closed his tired eyes. It cooed softly, and flew away.

As it descended, it's wings grew bigger, and it's body slowly transformed into the shape of a girl. She landed gracefully on the ground, her bare feet covered by her white dress.

She stared sadly down at the ground for few moments, and looked up at the sky.

"There's no going back now. I've made my decision, and _i'm not going back there_." she whispered to herself, and sighed.

Her wings opened again, and she flew up to a tall tree, and sat on one of it's branches. She looked up at the pearly full moon. A small tear slid down her pale cheek.

And she waited there all night, for her love to wake up by sunrise.

* * *

**Sun**: Yaaay! _Sequel_. This chapter was short though. The next one wil be a bit longer. 

I'm not sure when i'll update, because I still need a bit more of time to think this story over.


	2. Crowded Streets

_My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel_

_--by SunFireVixen--_

**Don't own Beyblade or anything. Only my angel Sincerity and the plot.**

---

**Ayla Silverfang** - I'm hoping too. Oh, I enjoyed talking to you!

**Crismon Eyes** - It's longer, don't worry.

**breezybrez** - XD

**Odango Atama-chan** - -nod nod- I'm so glad that you love this already.

**Asian-Cutie** - Yeah. It was sad. I'm sorry ifI madeyou cry.

**Tio Hiwatari** - Yes. _Good Angel Sincerity_ ran away.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Crowded Streets**

**

* * *

**

Kai walked past the library right after school, towards his home.

He lived alone now, for his mother had died a few months ago. So had his father, but left him enough money to buy himself a home to himself, and money for college.

Sincerity, in her dove form, watched him cross the street from atop the library building. She flew away, looking down at him as he walked back towards his home. She landed on a tall building.

Her feathers slowly turned to dull grey, and her eye color changed from red to a black. She had turned into a street pigeon. She flew down onto the street, and landed near him, where a small flock pecked at the floor for food.

He watched as pigeon landed near him, and pecked at the cement. He stopped for a moment, and Sincerity started to panic.

She calmed down when he took out a packet of smushed crackers. He tore open the small bag, and spilled it's contents on the street. The flock waddled over to the food, some getting squished by others.

Sincerity remained alone. Kai saw her, and took out another bag of smushed crackers out of his pocket. She watched him tear it open, and put it all in his hand. He held out his hand for her to eat, but she did not move.

Kai crept closer to her, but she still did not move. He crept closer, and Sincerity just looked at the food, afraid of looking into his eyes.

She didn't even notice that he had petted her head, and his other hand, full of food, was right in front of her.

_"It's okay. Here. Eat."_

She slowly looked up at him. His amethyst eyes were so inviting and warm. He had placed his hand down on the cold cement, in front of her stomach. He was huge from her point of view.

She finally hopped into his hand, and ate the crackers. If he really thought she was just a street pigeon, she would have to act like it. She pecked at the food, and others joined, after seeing he wasn't a threat. He smiled at the flock gathered around him.

One by one, they all left, until only Sincerity and Kai were alone on the sidewalk. She looked up at him one more time, and started to fly away.

_Thank you..._

His eyes widened as he heard the female voice in his head. He shook his head, and looked up at the pigeon flying away, until she was only a small dot in the sky.

He smiled, stuffed the wrappers into his jacket's pocket, and went on his way.

When she was sure she was really far away from Kai, she landed in a street, and fell in an alley.

She fell tears sting at her eyes, and slip down her rosy cheeks. She hiccuped as she cried, lying on the floor, her white dress now dirty.

_I want you to see me again. I miss you._

She missed the smile he gave her when she came for him. She missed him talking to her with that soft voice of his, and looking at him in the eyes that were so mysterious to her.

The only thing she was sent to earth was to protect him. Not fall in love with him. Or the other way around.

It was against Heaven's laws, and because she would not accept this law to beak her away from Kai, she had to runaway. She still cared about Kai, and was determined to protect him, mission or no mission.

She sat up, her nose dirty from the filthy alley.

It's impossible for one to fall out of love for an angel, so until she died, she would have to carry all that she feels. And then continue again, when she was reborn.

She wiped away the tears, and flew away again.

_I have not forgotten the day I met you, Kai. I never will._

Kai looked outside, his chair tilted, so it only stood on two legs, his own feet on his desk.

_He wondered if Sincerity was okay..._

He shook his head, and put down his chair. He pulled down his legs from his chair, and sat, looking at the floor between his legs.

He wasn't going to think about that. She's been gone for four years, and she wasn't coming back.

But deep within his heart, he really wished she _would_ return.

Kai stood up, and walked to the living room, and lay down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

_Though he refused to think about her, to remember her, to block her out of his heart, and refuse to love her..._

_He still did._

Sincerity watched from afar, on a tree. She had turned into a small blue bird. Her pupils closed in the living room, where he lay down, looking up at the celing.

She then looked around for a threat to Kai, and when looked back at Kai inside, he was gone. She looked frantically around the house, through the windows.She spotted him in his room, pulling off his shirt. Her eyes widened, and she looked away, embarrased.

She looked again, and he had changed into warmer clothes, and left his room, and stepped outside, into the cold.

Sincerity wondered where he was going. She flew away, and landed behind a fat tree. She transformed back into her angel form, but without wings. Her dress changed into warm winter clothes.

She felt his prescnce around, and peeked behind the tree. She saw him walk away, his hands in his pockets.

She hid again, panting heavily.

Her energy was low. She couldn't change into an animal now, or she would have to stay that way forever. And she couldn't change her appearance, other than her clothes. Even her wings refused to appear. She was trapped.

She peeked behind the tree again, and saw Kai gone.

She had lost him while thinking about herself. She walked quickly, the same direction Kai had traveled.

Sincerity then spotted him near a streetlight, pushing the button to walk. She quickly hid behind a large crowd of people behind him, waiting for the light also. She hid her mouth in her brown scarf, and looked down at the floor, most of her hat covering her face. She stuffed her hands in her jacket, her thin fingers now freezing.

The people started to walk, and she looked up, and walked too. The streets were crowdy, and she walked quickly to catch up to Kai.

Kai walked slowly, not really going anywhere, just wandering around the city.

He stared down at the ground, not noticing the people around him, or where he was going. He then looked up, and spotted the huge park. He stopped at the streetlight, waiting to go to take a walk in the park.

Sincerity had lost him. She walked faster, and because of the crowd, got pushed outside of the crowd. She almost fell to the floor, but someone grabbed her before she fell into the water, into the street.

She opened her eyes, and stared into _his_.

He stared at the girl, her big brown eyes looking up at him surprised. He lifted her to her feet.

Sincerity gulped, and looked down at the floor. He stared at her curiously.

He stared at her familiar face. "Do I know you-"

"Thank you." she said her voice muffled by her thin scarf, and quickly walked back into the crowd.

Kai stared after her as she fled. Her brown eyes were familiar...

He turned back to the light, and found that everybody was walking across the street. He started to walk also, and then spotted the girl with big brown eyes.

He reached for her, but the crowd seperated them both, and she was pushed back into the crowd.

Kai sighed, and then turned around to find her, and spotted her again, in the back, her head down, and looking down at the ground, her eyes sad.

His eyes widened when he noticed the curls of her long hair peeking out from the bottom of her long jacket. It was a pretty light brown, and so were her eyes.

_'Sincerity?'_ he thought in disbelief.

When he got to the other side, he stopped, and when she walked the same way as his, he pulled her aside.

She looked up at him with big frightened eyes. He was correct.

_"Sincerity?"_

_

* * *

_

**Sun**: Wow, the number of words in the chapter got from about 350 words to 1400. _Woot_.

And yes, Chapter 25 of **Sapphire Vixen** will come out tomorrow.

Also, I'm currently working on a another story, which will _probably_ called **Copied Hearts**.

It will be a fic right after VForce. And it will include... _clones_! I know, I make too many clones, but come on, they're fun! They look just like you! I guess it's a sort of Kaixoc, TysonxOc, MaxxOc, RayxOc. _Sort of_. I'm still working on it, so i'm not sure when i'll put it up.

I haven't even typed up the 1st chapter! But i'll tell you all when I'm gonna put it up.

Bai-bai! Please review! Thank you!


	3. Frightened

_My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel_

_--By SunfireVixen--_

**Don't own Beyblade or anything. Only my angel Sincerity and the plot.**

**---**

**bladebreakers - **_That would be such a cute idea, I was actually thinking about doing that, sort of, but I changed the plot a little bit._

**breezybrez - **_XD I will._

**Blackdranzergurl -** _I'm glad you thought so._

**ghostymangarocker - **_XD Thank you! That means alot to me. I just found out that you deleted Ice From The Past._ T.T

**Ayla Silverfang - **_I'm so glad you thought it was cute. I really like that chapter.  
__**Copied Hearts** is already up.  
__Trip? Oooh! Where did you go?  
Yes! Update! starts hyperventilating  
Yeah, I liked that too. I can't wait to see your drawing!_

**Odango-chan - **_- I don't like cliffhangers either, but I gotta keep people hooked. _¬¬,

_Thank you so much to all the people who read this story and of course to the ones who review!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Frightened**

**

* * *

**

Kai stared deep into her frightened eyes.

He didn't care he had told her to leave forever. She was here, and that's all that mattered to him.

He pulled her into a rough kiss, and her hat fell off, uncovering her pretty light brown hair.

Kai was surprised when she gave into the kiss. He held her tight as their kiss softened to a passionate one. He stroked her hair, and passed his hand through the soft strands.

When Kai broke the kiss, Sincerity eyes were still closed, and her pink lips were bruised. He cupped a rosy cheek, and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

He was surprised when tears formed at both corners of her eyes, instead of happiness.

He reached for her hand, but before he could, her wings appeared, and her clothes changed back to her white dress. She pulled herself away from him, and flew away. The crowd stared as she disappeared.

Kai looked down at the floor, where her hat had fallen off. He picked it up, quickly stuffed it into his pocket, and walked away, avoiding to be seen.

After a while of walking, He stopped at a bus stop, and sat down on the bench. The sun slowly disappeared behind the trees. He took out Sincerity's hat from his pocket. Kai stared down at it, his heart dropping to even a lower level inside him.

He didn't understand. She let him kiss her, but she had run away anyway.

_Why did she return? Did she not love him?_

Sincerity watched Kai lie on his back, and stuff her hat inside his jacket's pocket. But he didn't take out his hand again. He held the hat tightly inside his pocket.

She wanted to fly over where he was, and sit by his side. She wanted him to hold her tightly like he did before, when he kissed her.

But he would probably try and send her back again. She didn't want to face that again. She didn't like him being mad at her.

Sincerity watched Kai look up at the stars with sad eyes.

Kai knew she was there. He felt another prescence there.

To say the truth, he always had. Whenever he walked home to or from school, or everytime he went anywhere else. But he never saw anything there. So he had decided to ignore it.

He sat up, and took out her hat out of his pocket again. He noticed something white on a tree branch. He smiled as he looked down at the cement.

She knew he knew she was there. But she still didn't move.

When she said nothing, he held up her hat to the tree she sat. He looked up to her hiding place.

_"You forgot your hat, Miss."_

_

* * *

**Sun**: So...much...lovey-dovey-ness..._ In the next chapter.

XD

_I'm pretty sure you're all going to love it and hate it so much, you're going to be confused by either hugging me to death, or whacking me with the biggest chunk of metal you can get your hands on._

_Meanwhile, Please review! Thank you! _


	4. Memories

_My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel_

_--By SunFireVixen--_

**Don't own Beyblade or anything. Only my angel Sincerity, all the ANGELles,and the plot.**

**---**

**Simoo -**_ I'm glad you like it!_

**Draelya** - _There might be a loophole... or there may not. We'all must find a way to live happy, though..._

**AnAsTaSiA** - _Don't you worry! I'll continue, unless I have writer's block, that is._

**bladebreakers** - _Sincerity didn't want to be noticed by him, and Kai knew this, so he pretended he didn't know her. He was playing, he knows she's Sincerity._

**Ayla-chan** - -_pinches your cheeks- Whatever you say, Ayla-chan, whatever you say ... hee-hee_.

**breezybrez** - _Yeah. It was cute! _

**ghostymangarocker** - _XD  
That's good! I loved that story, but I should say that **Don't Try To Fix Me, I'm Not Broken** is really good. _

**Odango-chan** - _XD  
Cliffhnagers are good for you! The addict you, they suck you in- O.o  
I mean, just keep readin! Don't listen to my unnecessary babbling -cough-_

_Thank you so much for reviewing, everybody! I love you all, and thank you for reading my fic!_

_**Oh yeah, I still haven't typed up the next chapter, so i'm terribly sorry if I don't update.**_

**---**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Memories

* * *

Two minutess passed, and she didn't still say anything. Finally, he watched as she peeked out of a branch, and looked down at him cutely.

He smiled. Her clothes changed into the winter clothes she had earlier, and she crept down from the tree, and walked over to him shyly. He held out her hat for her, just like he did that morning, with the crackers. But this time, she had no choice. She really needed that hat.

The hat was made out of the last of her energy, and she really needed that energy. She had gathered the last of her strength when he let his guard down, and flown away.

She got close to him, but not near enough to grab the hat, so instead, he stepped closer. She tensed, and stood still.

Once Kai was close enough, she quickly snatched the hat, and before she could fly away, he grabbed her small waist, and pulled her towards him, and held her in a tight embrace.

She tried to push him away, but he slid his arms around her waist, and he lay small kisses on her neck.

"Don't ever leave again." he said softly, nibbling at her ear. She leaned on his neck, as he stroked her soft light brown hair again.

"I thought you-"

"I know. But I couldn't let you get hurt. It was my fault they hurt you." he said, gazing down at her light brown eyes, half-way closed.

"But I'm supposed to protect you-"

He quieted her by kissing her again, and she grasped hist jacket. He broke the kiss again, and held her face in front of his.

_"Sincerity, I love you."_

Sincerity's eyes widened, then they were filled with happiness. _"Kai, I love you too."_

Kai smiled, and pulled her into yet another kiss.When they broke apart, panting, they smiled at each other.

"You'll stay, right?" he asked, hopeful.

She nodded happily. "Forever."

Kai held her tighter, and she buried her face into his jacket.

_"Ahem."_

They turned around, and Sincerity's eyes widened. A young man was dressed in a white uniform, with gold buckles. Two giant white wings came out of his back, behind him. _An angel_.

Kai turned from one to the other. The angel stared at Kai for a moment, then turned back to Sincerity.

"_This_ is why you left us?" he growled. Kai glared at him. Sincerity seperated herself from Kai, and he turned to Sincerity, surprised.

"The mission you were assigned with this humanis already void. It has been for four years. Why do you keep coming down here?" he asked, stepping closer to the couple.

"I-"

"_He_ has sent many agents to find you. And here I find you, with a human. It's time to take you back to Heaven, ANGELle 3865."

"I'm not going back. And I'm not one of _His_ ANGELles anymore." Sincerity said, stepping closer to Kai. Kai stared confusedly to the male angel.

"Yes you are. And you will recieve punishment for breaking Heaven law numbers 13,14, and 18. 13: traveling to Earth without permission. 14: Making any kind of contact with humans. 18: Ignoring a Upper ANGELle's direct order." he said, grabbing Sincerity's wrist.

Kai yanked the male angel's hand away from Sincerity, and held Sincerity possesively.

"Don't touch her." Kai warned. "You made contact with me. That means you broke one your so-called rules. Nice one, genius." he said, smirking.

The male angel held the wrist Kai had yanked in his other hand. "I have special pemission to do anything possible to bring back ANGELle 3865 back to Heaven. Your memories will all be either recreated or erased." he said.

Kai's eyes widened. He didn't want to forget Sincerity-

_The girl smiled at him, making the little boy blush from the cuteness in her smile. "You better be more careful. I don't want you to get hurt." she said, smiling again._

_"Thank you..." he said._

_"You're welcome." the girl said._

_"My name's Kai. What's yours?" he asked, slightly tilting his head to the side._

_"Name? I don't have one. Where do you get one?"_

_He giggled. "You can't get one, somebody needs to give it to you. My mommy gave me mine's."_

_"What's a mommy?"_

_"It's the best thing in the world!"_

_"Oh... I don't have one."_

_Kai stared at the girl, wide-eyed._

_"Anyways, do you know who can give me a name?" she asked._

_"Only mommies can give you names."_

_She looked at her naked feet sadly._

_"But maybe I can give you one!"_

_The girl's head lifted, and she smiled. "Really?"_

_"Sure. Why not?"_

_"Okay. What are you going to call me?"_

_"Umm...how about...uhh..." He sat on the grass, thinking. She sat next to him, and giggled cutely a few times beacause of the soft grass that tickled her small feet._

_"Sincere!"_

_She fell back, surprised, and blinked in confusion a few times. Kai giggled at her clumsiness. She smiled and started to giggle too._

_"How about I call you Sincerity? It's a pretty name."_

_"Pretty?"_

_"Yeah. For a pretty girl."_

-He stared down at the floor, and then glared up at the male angel. "That isn't going to happen. I'm not going to forget. And she's not coming with you."

The angel turned to him. "My last comment was not directed to you. It was meant for ANGELle 3865." he said, and a orb of light hit Sincerity in the chest.

Her eyes widened at the sudden attack, and she glowed for a moment before falling to the floor, unconscious.

_"Sincerity-!"_

* * *

_**Sun**:_ O.O 

_I have nothing to say-_

_-hides under rock-_

o.o

_-quivers in fear-_

_-tiny voice- You may flame, but i'll keep hiding._

_-reviewers close in for the kill-_

T.T

_I feel like I just dug my own grave._


	5. Regrets and the Unfamiliar

_**My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel**_

_--By SunFireVixen--_

**Don't own Beyblade or any thing that ispart of it. Only my angel Sincerity, all the ANGELles, and the plot.**

_I'm still not out of my writer's block._

-screams-

_I know there's many people out there that really want toread what happens, but I just can't put the story in my head into words right now._

_So... Right now i'm kinda... -cough- stalling. _

_But don't worry! I'll probably get out of this annoying state in a while._

_---_

**kasandra16**_ - Thank you._

**ghostymangarocker **_- . Good. And theiy aren't all evil... just... -cough- misunderstood?  
Pfft. Nah. You're right. Pure evil.  
o.o Secret... mission? I guess you can sort call it like that.  
-sob- Nope. It's not gone yet.._

**bladebreakers**_ - _o.o  
_Don't worry! Things will turn out okay._

**personne du monde**_ - I'm glad you like it!_

**Sugar911**_ - XD Here's a small update. -pokes chapter-_

**Odango-chan**_ - o.o  
XD Angel dude... -pats back-  
Don't worry, everything will work out soon._

**Simoo**_ - I'm the angsty type, so sorry._

**Asian-Cutie**_ - XD  
I like romance and angst, I'm sorry! -'_

_Thank you to evertone who reviewed! And also **Inda** and **brezzybrez** for reviewing!_

_I had to apologize so many tmes now! I'm so sorry! I'm the angsty type, I like torturing people with so much sadness. ' Sorry about that. -grin-

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5: Regrets and the Unfamiliar**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kai stared nervously down at Sincerity's limp form on the floor.

The male angel switched his stare from the human boy to the female angel. The relationship they had was peculiar, something he couldn't understand. His head tilted to the side, and continued to stare at the pale human, his eyes filled with sadness.

Then he turned to stare at the female angel again, and with one look at he small sad look on her face, he felt an odd pang on guilt in his chest. He groaned quietly, and patted the place of source of the pain, _his heart_.

"Sin...Sincerity?" Kai called softly, hoping she would wake up, and hold him and tell him that everything would be okay... just like she always did when he was just a child.

Now, he felt more like a child than ever. He was alone. The only one that was left that he cared about and loved was gone. He sank to his knees next to her small form.

He stared down at her sad face, strands of her soft and light brown hair he loved to pass his hands through. He wanted to touch her face, and the cute freckles that had appeared just above her nose. Under the fragile eyelids, he wanted her pretty light brown eyes to look up at him, and then close again when he caressed her soft lips with his own.

He closed his eyes, for fear tears would fall. Fate, it seemed... didn't want them together... _(**Vixen**: Or a very annoying author! XD)_

He then looked up at the male angel in anger.

But he was gone. He searched the area, trying to find him, and hoping that he could rip his wings right off-

Then Sincerity stirred. His attention snapped back to his beloved. He lifted her head, and placed it on his lap. Her head turned to her side, and her eyebrows furrowed together in fear... she seemed to be in a nightmare.

_This whole situation was indeed a nightmare..._

He gripped on of her frail hands in his own, and stared down at her hopeful that she would wake up from her horrible dream.

"Sincerity... wake up... please, _wake up_..." Kai murmured, kissing her hands and holding it tightly. Her head moved, and the thin fingers he held moved. He lessen his grip, and moved her light brown hair out of her face.

She mumbled something in her sleep that he could not hear, and finally, slowly opened her eyes. She stared up at the star-filled sky with eyes half-way open. Kai smiled, and her eyes turned to him.

"Sincerity? Are... Are you okay?" Kai said, his smile growing. He played with the strands of light brown that had fallen on her face again. She looked around, and slowly sat up.

Kai remained where he sat, as she turned around every now and then to view her sorroundings. She stared down at her hands for a moment, then turned to him. She stared confusedly up at his face.

"What's wrong, Sincerity?" Kai's voice shaky...

_"...Your memories will all be either recreated or erased..."_

"Sin... _Sin_...zer..et..._ee?_" she stuttered, staring confusedly up at him.

Kai stared down at her for a moment. She then looked down at her hands then her clothes. She tugged at her scarf for moment, then looked up at him.

"Yeah... Sincerity... That's... that's you..." Kai murmured, cupping her cheek.

She put one of her hands on her chest. "Sin...zerity?" she said, titlting her head to the side.

Kai felt his eyes water, and took his hand away from her confused face. He nodded, and closed his eyes, as he tried to become deaf to her next question-

_"Who... are you?"_

_

* * *

_o.o 

kyaa... I think that she lost her memories...

-stares at pissed reviewers-

-hides-

-tiny voice- Please review? _Please?_


	6. Dark Torture

**_My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

**Don't own Beyblade or any thing that is part of it. Only my angel Sincerity, all the ANGELles, and the plot.**

_I'm still not out of writer's block. And on it goes, my great stalling. -sob-_

_But what cheers me up is..._

_It's my birthday today! _

_---_

**Sugar911**_ - I'm sorry! I'n and angsty person! I adore love and romance mixed in with angst and death! -takes deep breath-_

**Draelya**_ - _o.o  
_Sorry! I already promised a happy ending to this story... -sob-  
¬-¬ Even though I don't like happy endings much. XD  
But I feel you all deserve a good ending._

**Asian-Cutie**_ - Thanks for saying that.  
Unfortuantely, yes. She has._

**bladebreakers**_ - XD  
Sorry! I love angst! _T-T

**personne du monde**_ - _o.o  
_Do you like angst? So I won't have to apologize. XD_

**kasandra16**_ - hee-hee. Sorry for that._

**Tio Hiwatari**_ - Sorry!_

**Odango-chan**_ -_ T-T  
_I'm sorry! -hic- I keep making people feel bad! _T.T

**breezybrez**_ - -sob-  
I'll try to make the sory more cheerful, but my mind forces me to keep writing sad!  
I'm sorry!_

**ghostymangarocker**_ -_ T.T  
_Really? Then that must mean i'm almost out of writer's block!  
-dances happy dance-_

**Simoo**_ - XD Of course I do!  
I love to cause pain and harm! XD_

_**Once again, I am so sorry that the story has been sad so far! I've been apologizing over and over! -sob- Sorry!**_

_**Thank you to every one that reviewed, and of course to all the people who read this fic!**_

_p.s.: Sorry once again! _

_---_

**_Chapter 6: Dark Torture_**

_Two swans paddled in the water, looking for a home to live._

_The male, sensing another male swan near, flapped it's elegant wings. The other male quickly swam away._

_The male squawked loudly, declaring to everyone in the pond... the frogs, the fish, the blue jays that flew by, anything that breathed the same air they did, that the beautiful swan that swam next to him was his possession, and his only._

_He flapped his wings majestically, and his mate nuzzled his long neck with her head. He squawked again, showing to everyone his great pride._

_The toads on the edge of the giant pond croaked loudly as the swans swam by them._

_A couple of feet away, a hunter loaded his rifle._

_The female swan turned her elegant, pure white neck towards the sound. The male had not heard anything, and he stopped swimming when he noticed his beautiful mate had disappeared._

_He swam to her, and bit at her neck slightly, and making her cry. They started paddling again, side by side, searching for their new home and place to mate._

_The hunter leaned closer, and pushed the tall grass aside to see through. His hands sweaty, he aimed his rifle first at the male swan that protected the elegant swan next to him. A smirk appeared on his undistinguished face._

_He carefully leaned on his rifle, and aimed at the female who looked slightly nervous, as she looked around frantically. The male let out a small squawk to his mate to hurry up._

_He fired._

_Birds flew out the trees, frogs jumped into the water, and fish quickly swam away._

_The male flapped nervously, scared at the bang. The hunter stood up, and the small animals scurried into the safety of their homes._

_The male swan gazed at his mate. Dark blood stained the white feathers on her elegant neck he licked to pluck just to tease her. Her eyes closed, the female swan he had happily declared his mate finally stopped breathing._

_Her blood stained the water, and it slowly turned red around her lifeless body-_

Kai shot up, and sat up, bead of sweat clinging to his face. The slate-blue bangs covered his tired eyes. He put a hand on his forehead.

_It was just a dream... It was just a dream, calm down..._

He pushed his hair back, finally revealing amethyst orbs and a sweaty forehead.

Kai sighed, and pulled off the covers of of him, and his eyes widened.

Sincerity was there, and he stared down at her sleeping on him, curled up a ball. She wore only one of his large shirts and one of his baggy shorts.

He reddened, and gently pushed her off of him, avoiding to wake her.

Kai passed his hand through his hair, and sighed. He closed his eyes, remembering the night before.

_"Who... are you?"_

_Kai covered his eyes with one of his hands. He struggled to give her a smile. "I'm Kai."_

_"Oh." Sincerity said, staring up at him. Kai stroked the side of her face. And she stared curiously at his sad face. He suddenly hugged her, but she did not know what to do. She only stared at the area behind him, and stared up at the stars._

_'Oooh... Pretty...' Sincerity smiled, and then switched her gaze to the moon. It shined brightly. 'I feel I've seen that before... But how can I forget something so beautiful?'_

_Kai tightened his hold on Sincerity, breathing softly on her neck. She giggled, and pushed him away._

_"Don't..." she said, smiling. Kai smiled too, and stood up. He lifted her into his arms, and she continued to stare up at the shining stars that swam in the dark navy-blue sky._

_Kai carried her to his home, stopping every now and then when Sincerity asked what the object she pointed at was called._

_When it was time to sleep, he offered some of his clothes and his room. He turned off the lights of his room, and Sincerity clutched the covers of Kai's bed tightly._

_Kai yawned as approached the lamp to turn it off, Sincerity screamed from the room, and as he turned, all he saw next was light brown. Sincerity shook above him. Kai sat up, his face red._

_Sincerity clutched his shirt tightly and trembled._

_"What's wrong, Sincerity?" Kai asked._

_'Everything is wrong now, it can't get any worse.' he thought, and Sincerity looked up at him with frightened eyes._

_"Kai, that... that..." she stuttered, and pointed at his room. They stood, and walked to Kai's room. Kai turned on the lights again._

_"What?" Kai asked, confused. Sincerity happily jumped into bed. Kai raised an eyebrow. then turned off the lights again. He heard her scream, and turned on the light again._

_Sincerity grasped the covers, on the verge of tears._

_"You're scared of the dark." Kai said, and Sincerity stared, confused, up at Kai. He turned off the lights again, and she let out a whimper. "That's the dark."_

_Sincerity nodded, and jumped out of bed and clung to Kai. "No dark." she said, her voice muffled, as she buried her face into his chest. Kai stroked her soft light brown hair._

_"But you have to sleep. You can't sleep if there's light."_

_Sincerity looked up at him._

_Kai sighed. He turned the lights off. Sincerity hid her face into his shirt. "Dark." he turned the light on again. "Light."_

_Sincerity nodded. "Light. Yes light." Sincerity said, releasing him and climbing back to bed. He walked out of the room without turning off the light._

_She fell asleep sometime during the night, and he woke up to turn her light off._

_But some other time in the night she had woken too and climbed in with Kai, afraid._

Kai slowly got off the couch, and Sincerity hid under the covers, yawning. Kai, red in the face, left to the bathroom to take shower, then back to his room to change.

As he cooked breakfast, Sincerity woke up, and stepped into the kitchen while Kai set down two plates of eggs and bacon. He yawned as he poured orange juice into Sincerity's glass cup. He poured orange into his own, and then looked over to Sincerity.

His face reddened at the sight of the shirt he had given her, the collar hanging over her shoulder. His shorts could barely hang on her, and she walked in while holding onto her shorts. Sapphire pulled them up higher as she sat down on a chair. Kai turned back to her.

She tugged on the shorts and whined. Kai understood.

"They're too big for you. We'll go to buy clothes for you later." Kai said, eating his bacon.

* * *

_I'll update next wednesday, like I always do! I'm hoping my writer's block goes away by that time!_

_Thank you so much for reading, please review!_

_I rely on your reviews to cheer me up and think of ways to improve this story! Thank you!_


	7. Musical Memories

**_My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_**I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Katherine.**_

_The song that the instrument players err- play, is an actual song that we have played. I'm not so sure for Kat, but it was the first song that **I** played. We **both** play the violin. _

_And onto the story- __**I am so sorry!** I had tons of stuff to do, and I wasn't able to get it up. Plus, that writer's block got the better of me! -sob-_

_This chapter is much longer- I hope it'll make up for my tardiness!_

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I don't have time to answer reviews now. Here's chapter 7 of My Guardian Angel II!_

_p.s. I'm stalling once again! -nervous grin-_

_---_

**_Chapter 7: Musical Memories_**

Sincerity stared with wide eyes at the objects her light brown eyes met. She stopped in front of a store with musical instruments.

She put her hands on the window, leaning against the transparent wall that separated her from a beautiful mahogany small-sized violin. She stared from the neck, then her eyes slowly traveled from the black strings, and the fragile bridge.

Kai walked casually along the street, searching for a place to shop for lady's clothes. The thought made his face red, and he turned to stare at Sincerity. She wasn't there, and his eyes widened.

He turned to look around, frantic now. He called out to her, afraid of all the horrible things that could have happened to her-

_No. I can't think of that. Think of all the places she would go…_

_**She's lost her memory! Anything could be of interest for her!**_

Kai ran around the mall, hoping she would be around there somewhere. His eye caught a light-brown haired girl with her face glued to a glass window.

His stop seemed to screech as he turned to towards her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Uhh… can I help you?"

Kai stared at the girl. She had green eyes and straight light brown hair.

"I'm sorry… I thought you were someone else-" he stared inside the shop. The real Sincerity plucked at one of the strings on a giant cello, a very cute curious smile on her face.

He stepped into the shop, and walked towards Sincerity, who had moved on to pluck at a very small viola.

The clerk came to her first. "May I help you with anything, young lady?"

Sincerity turned to the man. "What are these?"

His eyes widened, and he chuckled. "You don't know what they are? How peculiar!"

Sincerity stared up at the man and the people in the shop turned to stare.

Kai stared in panic. "She comes from far away where these don't exist, sir," Kai half lied. He too wondered if before, she had actually seen them.

A small image of Sincerity playing a harp popped into his mind. It vanished as the clerk turned to him. The people in the shop turned back to mind their own business.

"Ah. Well, these beautiful objects make sound. The sound is different for every instrument," the clerk explained, and then pointed to the violin at the window, the one Sincerity had stared at before.

"The violin was my first instrument. It's simple for the person who can play it, and oh, so not to the person who cannot," he said as he walked over to pick up the instrument, then showed it to Sincerity. She gazed at it, the violin's paint shining new in the light.

"How does it work?" Sincerity asked, as she looked up to the clerk. He smiled and picked up a bow from one of the racks on the wall that displayed many kinds of bows, long ones for all kinds of string instruments in the family with the violin. He picked up a maroon bow with black handle and frog.

"This is a bow. It's what makes the music for this instrument, but you can also use your fingers. Now, watch."

He placed the violin's bottom on his shoulder, and his chin tilted, on the chin rest.

He then turned to one of the guys working there. "Hey- Mikey! Give me one of my violin sheets, will you?"

"Alright- I'll come back to you for a moment, miss," the boy said, and the girl nodded. The boys disappeared behind the cashier desk, and pulled out a folder. He searched the sheets, and smiled when he came up to one of them.

Customers turned to stare as he grabbed a stand and placed it in front of the clerk with Kai and Sincerity.

The boy named Mikey placed the sheet on the stand, and lifted the stand so it would reach up to the clerk's sight. The clerk smiled as his eyes gazed down at the music sheet.

"_Kaleidoscope?_" the clerk asked, and stared at Mikey. He grinned.

The customers had their full attention to the clerk holding the violin. He raised the bow and placed it one the violin's strings. _"Start us off, Mikey?"_

Mikey grinned, and went over to the shiny black piano that was near the clerk. He sat down, and then looked over to the clerk. "I'm not sure if I still remember, Mark."

"I'm sure that it'll come back. We've played this tons of times. I'm not sure I even need the sheet anymore." The clerk, Mark, grinned.

Mikey nodded, and pressed one of the keys. It made a soft semi-high note. He smiled, and his thin fingers, which had once been stronger, began to dance on the keys. He started with a slow rhythm at first, then went higher and higher, until he came up to a point where Mark pushed the bow up.

The sounds that emerged were perfect, and professionally soft. As he came to his sixth note, the bow halted, slowing down. Then went faster as he read the eighth.

The music they created combined, making one special song. Sincerity stared at his fingers as they changed places to change the notes, and changed the beautiful sound she heard.

She looked over to Mikey's fingers, which seemed to be awfully connected in some way to the piano's white keys. His thin fingers were old, but they recognized the keys when he touched them.

They were now in the twentieth section, and the beat slowed down for a moment before going fast, then slowing again, then picking up again.

The song was simple, but the rhythm was stunning, and it brought many memories for the violinist and the pianist.

_Bright lights shone upon the two famous instrument players. A handsome young man sat on the piano seat, and he gazed at the music sheet in front of him._

_The other man, who was older, stood, holding a beautiful dark maroon violin and a bow to match. He stood straight, with a perfect pose._

_The younger man smiled up at the older one, who grinned._

"_Start us off, Mikey."_

_Mikey nodded, and placed his firm fingers on the keys. He took a deep breath, and his fingers began to push softly at the keys, and the audience listened at the simple, yet stunning song they performed._

_As the older man lifted his bow, the rhythm began to soften. He pushed his bow up again, then once again, ending with a very long note._

_The audience clapped loudly, and Mikey stood up, and they bowed at the same time as the curtains began to lower._

Sincerity stared at Mark, who pushed up the bow, then once again, ending the song with a long note. Mikey's fingers stopped, and one last long note was heard before the people in the shop cheered and clapped, covering the echo that would follow.

People had gathered around the shop from the outside, hoping to get a better view.

Mike stood up, and Mark smiled at his best friend before they bowed to the audience they didn't notice that had formed in their shop while they played.

Mike and Mark, now in their old age, turned to Sincerity and Kai.

"We used to play that song for big performances when we were younger," Mikey explained with a smile.

Mark nodded in agreement. "It was the first song we ever played."

Sincerity stared at them as they grinned at each other. She stared at the violin he held by the neck in his hand.

"The sound… it's pretty," Sincerity said, remembering the soft tune.

"I'm glad you liked it, young lady," Mark said, smiling down at Sincerity. He placed the violin back into it's place in front of the window.

"Do you need help with anything else, lady?" he asked, placing the bow back into the rack and Mike going off to help his previous customer. The crowd started to fade.

Sincerity shook her head.

"That's all. Thank you," Kai said, and took Sincerity's hand and led her out of the shop. He turned to Sincerity, who looked down at the ground, thinking.

"When this month finishes, I'll be looking for a job," Kai said casually. Sincerity kept staring down at the floor. To attract her attention, he went to the point, "When we have enough money, would you like me to buy you that violin?"

Sincerity, however, did not hear anything he had said. The warmth of his hand holding hers felt so comfortable. He felt him shake her hand, and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't listening… were you saying something?" Sincerity asked, and Kai stared at her.

He expected her to say something like, _eh?_

"Are you feeling okay?" Kai asked, worried. Sincerity nodded and Kai smiled. He looked at the glass ceiling, then shook Sincerity's hand again.

She looked up at him, then looked up at the ceiling. "What is that?"

"It's snow," Kai responded, and looked down at Sincerity, who had her head up, looking at the flakes as they fell and covered the glass ceiling.

"We should go and find that clothing store for you," Kai said, tugging at her hand.

After a few minutes of searching, they found a nice and small shop for clothes, and Kai waited outside as one of the female employers measured Sincerity.

Kai smiled as Sincerity confusedly put her hands in the air through the window as the woman measured her.

Hescooted down the bench, and lay down, looking up at the ceiling, watching as the tranquil snow seemed to fall towards him.

"_Kai."_

He closed his eyes…

"_Kai."_

…

"_Kai!"_

He opened his eyes and looked up at Sincerity's face.

"She says she needs-" Sincerity pointed to a pot with healthy green plants.

"She needs… _leaves?_" Kai said, confused. Sincerity whined and tugged at his shirt.

She led him inside, and the woman stared at them.

"The lady doesn't seem to know what money is, could you explain?" The woman said with a weak smile.

"Oh-" Kai took out his wallet and looked at the cash register. He took out the money needed, and handed it to the cashier.

She gave him his receipt and change, and Kai quickly took the bags and Sincerity's hand before quickly racing out of the woman's clothes shop.

They stopped when they got outside, into the cold again. Sincerity looked up at the sky, looking in awe at the flakes.

Kai sighed and turned to Sincerity who had swallowed a lot of snow in her mouth. Kai smiled.

"Just eat it. It's okay," Kai said, before opening his own mouth and catching a small flake into his mouth. He smiled, and Sincerity gulped the snow down her throat, and stared at Kai, her eyes half-open and irritated face.

She opened her mouth to breathe, and a small cloud formed in front of her face. She stared at it until it faded away.

Kai took a deep breath, anda bigger cloud formed in front of his own face. They both watched as it disappeared.

"It's the air that we just breathed," Kai explained, and Sincerity nodded. Kai gave the bag to Sincerity, and she held it in her glove-covered hands.

Kai led her back towards his home, and Sincerity stared curiously at the buildings. A white thing covered most of the buildings, and she saw people picking it up and throwing it at others.

They laughed, and others mumbled angrily while shoveling the white thing out of their driveway and walkway. Small people began to build big mounds of it and roll it along.

She stopped to see a small group of children, and another child picked up stones. Another rolled a big ball of the white thing. The children started to pull up one of the small mounds onto the other, and a small one on top of that one.

The small child with the stones reached up to the mound on the top, andformed a half circle. Another child stabbed the middle mound with a stick on the side, and the same on the other side.

Sincerity stared with her head tilted to the side. She looked down at the white substance and picked some of it. She patted it until it was round, and then ran to catch up to Kai.

Kai yawned as he approached his house. He turned to check if Sincerity was there, when a snowball hit the side of his face, making him fall backwards.

He heard a giggle before he fell into a pile of snow behind him.

Sincerity laughed happily as Kai struggled to get up, only to sink back into the snow.

When Kai finally managed to get up, he laughed with her. He stared back at the mark he left.

His arms and legs where outstretched, and the hole was deep. Sincerity was still laughing and it started to snow once more.

"We should get back in, it'll get colder," Kai said, taking Sincerity's hand once again and leading her back into his home.

Kai shut the door behind them and hung his coat on the coat hanger and then helped Sincerity with her clothes.

She smiled up at him, remembering the snowball.

"You've… you've got snow on your nose…" Kai said, smiling, andwalking closer. Herubbed the snow off her nose with his thumb.

He smiled at her, and he slowly leaned down, so their lips met. Her lips were sweet, and warm against his.

Sincerity grasped his black shirt, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing them closer.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes for a moment before their lips pressed softly each other in a kiss again.

Sincerity hugged him, and buried her face in his chest. Kai returned the embrace, placing his chin on her head.

_His scent was so familiar… how could she forget something like this?_

_And what did that mean? Why did he do that?_

Sincerity closed her eyes as she leaned against him.

_She felt so strange, so peculiar. A feeling tickled her from the inside, and it would not lave her alone._

She held Kai tighter, and felt the feeling go away. Kai leaned down to kiss her forehead, and she felt her face redden.

_What an odd feeling…_

* * *

_I promise i'll get serious with the story with the next chapter, I just have to shake this writer's block off! -sob-_

_Please review- thank you! _


	8. A New Way To See

_**My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel**_

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_**Aquamarine**: Hello._

_Vixen is absent, she apologizes._

_-takes out card-_

_She thanks everyone who reviewed, and everyone who spends their time on reading this fiction._

_-peers closely at card- And a special thanks to **Tio Hiwatari**. She loved the translation of the song you sent._

_I too, thought the translation was great. _

_Vixen is slowly escaping writer's block. -rolls eyes- I'm praying it goes away soon, all she does is whine and act like a baby. ¬¬_

_-Emerald walks in-_

_**Aqumarine**: Hey._

_Emerald: **Hey. Vixen gave me more cards. -gives card-**_

_**Aqumarine: **-accepts card- Great... -rolls eyes- Is she still whining?_

_Emerald: **-folds arms across chest- Yes. Why else would I offer to bring her cards to you?**_

_**Aquamarine: **¬¬ Well, that makes perfect sense._

_Emerald: **-nod- Wait, what is that supposed to-**_

_**Aquamarine**: Well, anyways- -looks at first card- It looks like Vixen changed her schedule for this fiction too. -sigh-_

_This fiction will now update... every saturday? What the-_

_Emerald: **Yeah, that's where I come in-**_

**_When school starts again, which will be exactly one week from now, she'll be taking other classes, which she has to concentrate on. So, she'll be busy most of the week all school year._**

_**Aqumarine: **-wide eyes- Ouch._

_Emerald: **-nod- Sucks to be her! -snicker-**_

_**Aqumarine:** Alright, anyways, since Vixen isn't here, she won't be able to answer reviews, so on with the story._

_---_

_**Chapter 8: A New Way To See**_

'The pain-'

ANGELle 3677 clutched his uniform's jacket. He scowled at the pain that emitted from deep within his body.

As he glided through the morning air, he ducked behind the misty clouds, looking for a place to rest.

He dived down, and slowly landed in behind a small tree. He crouched down into the grass, folding the white wings behind him. He panted heavily at the intense pain in his chest, it was unbearable. As he looked down at the grass, a small snowflake landed on his white shoe.

He slowly tilted his head up, and stared at the silent snowflakes peacefully falling. He sighed, and opened his wings again. His dark-aqua-colored bangs rustled in the wind as he hovered over the small tree. He searched quickly for a place to hide.

A large lake of ice stood still under him from above in the sky, and he spotted the low bridge nearby. As he swiftly flew down and under the bridge, snow fell heavily, and the wind pushed him roughly.

The male angel wrapped his wings around himself, wincing at the pain that he still felt in his chest.

"Who's there?"

The angel turned his head around.

A small girl stared at him, but her eyes seemed to be looking beyond him. Her hair was soft light brown, and her eyes were a dull amber.

Her eyes became irritated, and she spoke in a sharp voice, "Who is it! Answer me!"

The angel looked at her as she backed away, looking down at the ground and clutching the blanket that covered her legs and feet.

"I'm… it's not important what my name is," the angel responded, turning around again.

Silence dawned between them.

None of them moved.

And the silence continued.

The angel then felt sharp pain in the back on his neck. A small piece of rock rolled down the dirt hill under the bridge they both sat.

He jerked his head around, and glared at the girl, who once again, looked beyond him, but glared back.

"What was that for?" the angel asked. The girl glared at him.

"I don't want you near me!"" the girl yelled, and the angel stood up, and walked towards her.

"I don't want to be here either!" he said, and she fell backwards in surprise. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, and he stared, irritated. "Now what!"

She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes. "N-nothing! Go away!" She lifted herself, and stared down at the ground. She slowly tilted her head to look up at him.

He stared at down at her eyes. They were oddly hazy, and tears were still visible. Her eyes stared beyond him.

"_You're… you're blind."_

Her eyes widened. "So what! It doesn't matter, I can still protect myself!"

He crouched down to meet her height, and she slowly looked down. "I'm sorry, I was being rude-"

"I don't want your pity! Go away!" She was crying now, and he cupped her cheek.

"It's not pity-"

She slapped his hand away before yelling in his face, "Yes, it is! I don't want anything that comes from you! Now, go away!"

She hid under the brown blanket hiding her legs, and he stared as she lay down again, and curled up into a ball.

She shook as she clutched the blanket tightly around her.

"Let me help you-"

"No! Just please… go away… leave me alone…" small sobs were heard.

The angel just stared down at the girl, as she shook madly, crying under the thin brown blanket.

He sighed, and stared down at the girl one more time, before leaning down and gently wrapping his arms around her.

His wings unfolded, and he wrapped both of them inside, very tightly.

She stopped all movement at once. She threw off the covers, and looked up at him.

"I knew you would try something, you pervert!" she said angrily, and intended to push him off when one of her hands found the feathers of his wings.

"Hey- what are you- wait, don't-" He screamed as she pulled on a handful of white feathers. Her hand wet with blood, she gasped.

He bent down, trying to hold in the pain in his chest, and the extra added amount on one of his wings.

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Forget it! I'm not helping you anymore-" He struggled to stand up, but the pain wouldn't let him. She clutched his white jacket with her clean hand.

"Please-I'm sorry… I didn't…" she hiccupped as she cried. He stared down at her.

"What are you crying about? I'm the one who's hurt here-"

"I know, but still-

"Stop crying then!"

She hiccupped once more, and stopped her sobbing, but tears still clung to her eyelashes and at the corners of her eyes,

He stared down at her tear-stained face. She could be no more than sixteen.

He wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up at him. She sniffed, her nose a light pink, and then looked down at her hands. One was dirty, and the other was covered in blood.

"Umm…were those feathers?" she asked, remembering the soft feeling of before.

"Yes," he responded, glancing at the handful of feathers she had yanked out.

"Why- Where did they come from?"

"My wings, where else!" he said, irritated. She stared up at him.

"Wings? Why would there be-"

"I've never seen an angel without wings, you know," he said angrily.

"Angel? You-"

"Yes!"

More silence.

"Umm… Are you sure?"

"I think I would have noticed if I had wings on my back."

She laughed, and he stared down at her before his own lips curved into a smile.

"What's your name?"

He stared down at her. "What?"

"I said, what's you name?" she said, smiling.

"What's… what's a name?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't know- how could…Well, my name's Mika."

"I… I don't have a name… where do you get one?"

Mika laughed. "You can't get one, your parents give you one when you're born…"

"I… I don't have parents…Is there another way of getting one?"

Mika stared down at the dirt ground. "I don't… think so."

The angel sighed as he stared down at the ground sadly.

"But…"

The angel looked down at her as she lost herself in her thoughts.

"I don't see the harm in it… well, why don't I give you a name?" Mika said, tilting her head up. He stared down at her hazy eyes.

"Okay… but, what are you going to name me?" the angel asked, curious.

"Claude!"

He stared down at her as she smiled. "My mother used to tell me stories of one special angel called Claude. He saved people, and made them feel better…"

He nodded as she smiled happily.

"Where is your mother now?"

Mika turned to look at the ground. "I don't want to talk about her right now…"

"Okay," he responded. His eyes widened when she suddenly hugged him, and buried her face into his jacket.

Claude stared down at her light brown hair for a moment before wrapping his own arms around her, and wrapping both of them in the small cocoon of warmth once again.

A small sob escaped her throat, and he held her tighter.

"_Please don't leave soon, Claude. I'm always alone…"_

* * *

_**Aquamarine: **Blech._

_Emerald: **-scowls- what do people like about these freaky love stories?**_

_**Aquamarine:** -shrug-_

_-Vixen shouts from the other room-_

_Emerald: **Oh crap. Now she probably thinks i'm her damn servant. -stomps off-**_

_**Aquamarine: **Well, please review! I think she'll be happier when she sees her inbox full of reviews._

_-Emerald walk in, fuming- -throws card at Aquamarine- -stomps away-_

_**Aqumarine**: Okay... -picks up card from floor-_

_-stares at card-_

_Looks like we have good news._

_Vixen has escaped writer's block. She's starting on thenext chapter right now._

_I wonder what Emerald did, though._

_I bet she gave her the 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop' look. Vixen also say she'll probably be back this next saturday, to stop and say hello. She's busy working on this story, though,and trying to decide a satisfying ending to this story._

_We'll see you in...-counts on fingers- three days! Please review!_

_Thank you!_


	9. Curiosity

**_My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

**_Chapter 9: Curiosity_**

The snow outside had gotten rougher. Wind picked up the attacking snowflakes and hurled them at cars. The sound of whistling wind was heard as the night came near, and they whacked at the windows.

Sincerity closed her eyes as Kai turned off the lights from the room. Kai walked silently towards the living room, and collapsed into the couch. He lazily turned off the light on the table, and pulled up his covers. He buried his face into his pillow and dozed off.

However, Sincerity was the only one in the house who was not asleep.

---

Claude wrapped his wings tighter around Mika, who had fallen asleep a while ago. The blood had disappeared, but the pain in his chest grew.

The feeling of her in his arms made him feel like flying higher than the clouds themselves.

However, this feeling… also brought many memories…

He shook his head.

_I have to get rid of her._

Yet, he held her tighter, afraid of her leaving. Mika slept silently, and shivered. Claude let the heat in his body travel to his wings. He pulled up the brown blanket.

_My past does not matter anymore._

_She needs help, and I will help her, and give her all I have- all I am worth._

He covered her, and closed his eyes.

"_Well… I thought we were here to find little Miss Runaway."_

His eyes shot open, and he looked up at the female angel he knew all too well.

She stared at the male angel and then at the street girl. She bent down, and took a closer look. She smiled. "You were the first to shoot down here and offer to return her to Heaven. I see you decided to take a detour."

Claude glared at her smirk. "I'll get rid of her then return back with the escaped angel's memories," he growled up at her.

Her smirk grew and she inched closer to him. She whispered into his ear, _"There are obstacles that will get in your way, and you will fail to return."_

She stood up, and held out her hand. "And since you will, why not be so kind as to give me the memories? _I'll make sure they return back safely to Heaven_."

Claude snorted. "You're still after His forgiveness. How long did it take you to track her down and discover she doesn't have her memories?"

The female angel glared down at Claude. "That is none of your business- _now give me the memory_."

"Are you commanding me?"

"It is certainly not a request."

"I'm of a higher rank-"

"I don't care! I'll ask you this nicely one more time-"

Claude laughed. _"Are you sure you want to threat a higher agent?"_

"Of course not, only simply warn," she said through clenched teeth.

"Leave, I don't have time to deal with your nonsense," Claude replied, and closed his eyes again. "Be to you foretold that our conversation will be known to everyone once I return."

Her eyes widened, and she clenched her fists. Her wings burst open, and she flew away.

He sighed with relief. Last time he had to deal with her, it had not ended well. _This time_… he was lucky.

The snow was growing stronger, and if he did not move somewhere else, Mika would freeze. He stared down at her pained face before standing up, carrying Mika in his arms.

She squirmed, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him questioningly with hazy eyes. He did not respond, instead, wrapped the blanket tighter around her body, and opened his wings. She shivered, and leaned into him.

He took off.

The snow and wind combined pushed him back, and Mika clutched Claude's uniform tightly.

At last, he landed in an alley, where he sat Mika gently on the ground.

She rubbed her eyes, and closed them. Claude stared at her for a moment.

He wrapped his arms around her, and sat her on his lap. Mika opened her eyes lazily once again.

She buried her face into his inside shirt, and Claude wrapped his heavy wings around her.

The quantity of the feathers on his wings grew, and he sent all his body heat to his wings. Mika peacefully slept, but Claude stayed up all night, looking after Mika as she slept.

_I just buried myself deeper into this problem… how am I supposed to leave now?_

---

Sincerity yawned as she stretched.

She crept out of bed, her long nightgown barely touching the floor. She walked towards the living room, where Kai slept, stretched out on the sofa.

She sat down on her knees, looking up at him, in front of his face.

He slept soundlessly, and she listened to his deep breaths.

She leaned closer, staring up at his lips, which remained slightly parted. She closed her eyes and softly pressed her own pink lips against his in a soft kiss.

Kai's eyebrows furrowed together, and she quickly stood up to run into the kitchen.

His eyes opened lazily, and he opened them fully just in time to see Sincerity's light brown hair whip around the door to the kitchen.

He thought he felt something touch his mouth, and he sat up. He folded his blankets, fixed the cushions, and walked towards the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, Kai saw no one there. He turned around, and he was surprised when he saw Sincerity there, her head down, her light brown hair covering her face.

Kai stepped closer, reaching to push her hair away from her face. "Sincerity, are you okay-?"

She looked up at him, a cute blush on her face. She stepped away, hands waving in the air, "Yes! _Very_… okay!"

She smiled, and turned to run to Kai's room. He heard her lock the door frantically.

'_What was that all about?' Kai wondered, as he put his hand down and stared down at the floor._

'_Maybe she doesn't…'_

Kai remembered about the day before, and the sudden kiss.

'_...Two, actually.'_

He smiled, and stepped into the living room again. He stared at the door Sincerity hid.

'_Maybe she really doesn't…really… feel anything…'_

_Could have it all been an accident? Just that…? A simple kiss?_

_A kiss… with no meaning?_

Kai stared worriedly at the door, and he grabbed the doorknob. He turned it, but he remembered that she had locked it.

"Sincerity?" Kai asked, pressing his ear to the door.

He heard a small "_Meep!"_, then silence.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"_There's nobody in here!"_

Kai smiled. "I'll…I'll be in the kitchen whenever you need… food."

He sadly walked back to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator to plan his breakfast.

---

_Why am I… acting like this?_

_There is no need to avoid him… he didn't do anything bad._

_I am not mad at him. I am not…afraid of him._

_Well…_

Sincerity clutched the covers she hid in tighter.

It's not like _that_…it's more like…

Embarrassed? Timid?

Sincerity shook her head, and threw the covers away from her.

She was going to find out.

She stood up, and opened the door. She stomped into the kitchen, and her face reddened when he saw Kai, his back to her, mixing something.

The spiky navy-blue hair on his neck looked so soft; she was tempted to poke it. Even his ears looked cute.

Kai seemed to sense her presence, and he turned his head halfway to give her a sideways glance.

"Hey- Sincerity, you want pancake?"

She backed away, only to meet the wall behind her. Kai only came closer, and her face slowly heated up every time he took a step.

She could not hear his voice; she concentrated on him, on his face, as he came closer.

"You feel okay? Your whole face is red- maybe you're getting a fever-"

Sincerity almost collapsed when he placed his hand on her forehead.

_Well, at least she knew that she was extremely shy of him._

* * *

_Vixen: ... short, I know._

_And it's like, two days late...**-sob-** Gomen..._

_Since the whole Login area in is javascript, it wouldn't work, and act all sucky-ish._

_And yes, i'm stalling here, because once again I am running out of ideas. **-nervous grin-**_

_I'll try to get serious with the story, because it seems like the giant writer's block I had for like, two weeks or something sucked everything out of me._

_I'll update on saturday, hopefully I don't have too much homework the first days of school that will start in- **-counts on fingers-** -three days._

_Well, no more of my useless ranting, please review! Just push the little button below... it will make the person you hate most explode. **-grin-**_


	10. Punishment

**_My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_Vixen: I'm sorry for the super late update, but now that i'm getting used to high school, I found some time to write a small chapter._

_It's a pretty much useless chapter, but hopefully this will entertain you while I work on the next chapter! -nervous grin-_

_I'll update somewhere late next week._

**_Chapter 10: Punishment_**

"No...!"

Sincerity escaped from his touch, and backed into the other wall. Kai seemed slightly hurt, and Sincerity seemed to notice this.

"I-I mean…I'm not sick! I am fine… I don't feel sick at… at all…" she trailed away, not actually feeling very healthy at all. Her face was slightly red, and Kai stared at her, a confused expression displayed on his face.

He scratched the back of his head, and muttered, "Okay. But… are you hungry…?" he said, a sad smile curving his lips. Sincerity frantically shook her head no, moving to the door, leaning carefully against the wall.

"I-It's okay…I'm-I'm not so hungry-" she broke into a sprint, and the windows shook as she slammed Kai's room's door shut.

Kai peeked from the corner, and stared at the door separating them. He turned back to his pancakes, but a new aroma arose, and its bad scent found its way to his nose.

"_My pancakes-!"_

---

Sincerity stared down at her feet as she hugged her knees, her back against the wall.

'_I shouldn't have yelled… Now I probably hurt his feelings…'_

She buried her head in her nightgown, and what surprised her is that she felt a wet substance escape from her eyes.

She looked up, and touched the salty stuff.

'_What…what are these? A-am I bleeding…?'_

She quickly wiped her tears with her nightgown sleeve, afraid of them hurting her in any way.

'_This isn't blood-! Then… why would they appear?'_

The tears stopped, and the tears dried up.

'_Did they appear as a punishment…because I hurt Kai? Is this what I will receive when I hurt somebody?_

_Or could it be the form of a feeling in an action?_

_Is it because I feel bad for hurting Kai? …And it hurts me too?'_

Sincerity stood up, undecided. Should she face Kai, whom she was embarrassed for a reason she did not know and apologize… or stay in the security of Kai's room, and fear the return of the wet stuff?

The pressure made her dizzy: If she stayed here, the tears would come, and Kai and Sincerity would both be miserable. If she went and apologized, they would both be happy- but how, if Sincerity can hardly manage to look into his eyes?

'_Option 2 is not so hard… just say it, and run away!_

_But… then… he might think I did not mean it…_

Sincerity grabbed the doorknob, and took a deep breath as she opened the door.

Her face automatically reddened, as Kai was there, holding a plate of pancakes, his hand poised ready to knock. His mouth was in the shape of a small 'o'.

He smiled, and Sincerity thought that she would fall to the ground in embarrassment.

"Hey, are you sure you aren't hungry? I thought that maybe… we could eat this together!" he said, and she stood as stiff as a board, her face a deep tomato-red.

"I…umm- I-"

"Great!" He took her hand, and led her into the living room. Kai sat on the couch, making her plop into the seat next to his. He placed the plate in between them, grabbed a fork, and immediately started to eat.

Sincerity stared down at the plate, and grabbed a fork. She turned to Kai, who had pinned a pancake with the fork, and started to cut it with the knife. He dipped the piece he had separated from the rest into thick golden-brown syrup.

He was about to place it into his mouth when he found that Sincerity had been staring at him the whole time.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and set the fork down.

She switched her stare to her fork. She felt her eyes water, and before she could cover her eyes, tears fell.

"Whoa- what's wrong?" Kai moved the plate to the table next to the couch, and moved closer to wrap his arms around Sincerity.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but they would not form the words. Her tears kept traveling down her cheeks, and finally she tasted one of the drops.

She closed her mouth, and tasted the sweet and salty tear. Her tears seemed to stop as she leaned into Kai.

"Tell me what's wrong, Sincerity…" Kai moved his hands under her head on her neck and gently made her look up at him.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and so was her nose. Kai gazed deep into her eyes, and mere seconds later, a scarlet blush overtook her face. She tried to move away from him, but he quickly slid one of his arms around her waist, and she could not escape.

He took her chin, and as he inched closer, her blush intensified. "Why have you been avoiding me today?"

"I…I…"

His amethyst eyes seemed to glue her to the spot. They wouldn't let go, and she felt no need to flee…

She did not notice when his warm lips made contact with her own. Her eyes fluttered close as she gave into his kiss. Kai found her hand, and he let his hand intertwine with hers as his embrace pulled her closer.

When their kiss came to halt, Sincerity finally met his eyes without embarrassment. She hugged him tightly, and buried her face into his shirt. He returned the embrace, and let his hand pass through her light brown hair. He leaned down to kiss at her forehead, when he found that she had begun crying again.

His forehead pressed against hers, he looked into her eyes.

"I'm… Kai- I'm… I'm sorry…" she said between hiccups.

"…For what?"

She looked up at him. "For yelling at you…"

He smiled as he lifted a hand to wipe her tears. "It's okay…"

A small smile formed, and she tackle-hugged him.

---

Claude felt the shuffling of covers, and he straightened. Mika's head popped out of the brown blanket. She let out a cute yawn, and Claude stared down at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning," he said, and she smiled.

"Good morning… did you sleep well?" Mika asked a smile on her face.

"I looked after you all night-"

"What?" Mika asked, worry in her voice.

"I looked after you all-"

"Why didn't you sleep- you need your energy!" Mika exclaimed.

"I do not need sleep. I gain energy differently," he said, in a bored tone.

"How...?" Mika asked, curious.

"Either from the sun, the moon, or by the love we receive. Now stop with the questions and let's get you some food," he said, irritated. Mika nodded, and Claude gently removed her from his lap.

They stood, and Claude noticed she was much shorter than he was, at least by a foot.

"Where are you…?" she asked, fear in her voice. Claude reached for her hand, and she smiled.

Her hand was warm, even though the air was freezing. Her skin was soft, and her fingertips were light pink.

She wrapped her brown blanket tighter around her shoulders with her other hand, and he asked, in a soft voice, "You don't have a home?"

She turned her head towards the ground. "..No."

"Where do you go to get food?"

"I can't travel much anymore… so others give me some of their food," she mumbled, her grip on his hand loosening.

"Do you know where they get it?"

"They… they steal."

Claude stared down at the floor. He had no money and he did not have any kind of power to make food out of thin air…

_What now?_

_I have to take care of this child now…she is my responsibility._

_I cannot believe I dragged myself into this._

He sighed, and went into deep thought.

_I cannot steal… I cannot make food… She needs to eat someway…_

_Maybe I can ask for food…_

_NO._

_What about… that angel… she has a human… he can cook food…_

_Begging it is._

Suddenly, Mika collapsed, and Claude stooped his thinking. He lifted her, and her eyes opened halfway.

"You haven't eaten in days, have you?"

"Well… everyone says… every man to himself…and that applies to girls too-"

Claude growled in anger, and his wings opened and he took off, in the direction of the angel's location.


	11. Farewell

Hey, Everyone!

Remember me? I hope so.

It's been a long time! I've missed all of you!

My computer is being a bish. I can't open programs right anymore, internet connection is slower than ever, I like cheese (XD Random, yes. Helpful, no.), and after all this time I haven't finished Sapphire Vixen.

I gave up on it for while, but then I put it on 'Hiatus', thinking that maybe I could go back. But how can I do that? I can't resurrect dead things.

I would love to go on, but with high school, my current grades, and even newer problems, which can even involve the police… I'm not sure if I can keep up.

So, in conclusion, I guess I'll have to delete this. I worked hard, but near the very end, I kind of couldn't keep going. I am positively sure that I will come back, and write more stories for people that I don't even know can enjoy.

I'll come back at the beginning of the summer, where I'll have enough time to do everything that I couldn't do before. I'll come back and finish what I started. Because if I where any of you, I would be so pissed at me, I'd fill my inbox with flame letters.

I wonder if you all even remember me. It's really been a long time. And I blame my computer.

Hopefully you guys actually get to read this message. I'll miss you all.

Have a good life! XD

-"Vixen"


End file.
